


Clue

by 0peaches_writing0



Category: Death Note
Genre: Chapters to be added, Gen, I cant really think of many tags rn, I guess more tags to be added?, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0peaches_writing0/pseuds/0peaches_writing0
Summary: Light walks into the room bringing a suspicious box with him, curiosity gets the better of L and discovers what the box contains...-It may sound weird but I cant spoil it! Just read it you wont be disappointed, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is at that Yotsuba arc when L and Light are chained together, I just wanted to write about them and then this happened. I promise it will get funnier I just have to write a second chapter... So enjoy, kudos, and comments are much appreciated I don't bite! :) (sorry I have a bad habit of using too many commas)

L’s eyes followed Light around the room, their long handcuff chain straining from the other’s movement, while light carried a rather large box in his hands. The detective noticed him staring and set the box down with a barely visible smirk on his face. L stood up from his crouching position on his chair putting one hand in his pocket while continuing to chew his thumb on the other, Light winced wondering how he could do that without his legs going numb. He watched the raven walk toward him with his back hunched.  


“what’s in the box?” L asked while trying to lean in closer to get a better look, but light side-stepped in front of him blocking his view. The detective frowned trying to walk around him but was once again interrupted. L, beginning to get annoyed, shrugged and walked back toward his desk. He wouldn’t allow light to get to him, it’s just a box. L’s distance from light caused the chain to pull the other in his direction.  


“hey! Don’t just pull me around” Light argued. L decided to ignore him sitting back down in his chair resuming his previous position, he had to focus on the kira case. The brunette huffed in annoyance and sat down typing rapidly at his computer, his plan will work Light thought smirking.  


\--

2 hours passed before L’s eyes darted to the box on the coffee table in his peripheral. Light noticed L’s curiosity arising again and swiveled his chair toward the detective.  
“is something wrong Ryuuzaki?” Light asked with a playful smile on his face. L’s eyes moved back onto his computer giving him a short answer,

“no.”

“you seem distracted” Light mused. 

“…”

Light sighed knowing he wouldn’t get a response. Turning back to his work “, I guess you don’t want to know-

“what’s in the box” L asked for the second time that day.

“oh?” Light replied, his plan was working! “nothing really, just a game.”

L simply blinked at the other. Satisfied with an answer he turned back to his computer.  
“don’t you wanna play the game?” Light asked slightly shocked.

“I’m busy” L’s response short as always.

Light got out of his chair causing the long chain to rattle, he walked towards the coffee table purposefully yanking the chain to pull L in his direction. L remained silent as Light continued to pull the detective toward him winding up the chain, the Handcuff was beginning to dig into L’s wrist painfully. The chair swiveled and he was facing light. The other released the bundled-up chain, clinking to the ground. L wordlessly stood up from his chair slouching, causing his bangs to cover his eyes, with his hands in his pockets. He looked up at light curiosity getting the better of him and he asked, 

“how do you play?”

Light lifted up the lid of the box revealing a folded-up board, 2 stacks of cards one red, one blue each with question marks, small metal models of weapons, and 6 pawns shaped like little humans each one a different color. L looked at light questioningly asking him

“what is all of this?” 

“clue.”

“clue?” L was still greatly confused, a board game?

“It’s a murder mystery game” light replied bluntly.

All of the directions looked like they were in English, he could read it but how did Light get this?  
Light understanding the ravens look of confusion said “I got it from a student I used to know from school who went to America to study abroad he sent me this in the mail the other day. It had a note attached to it saying it reminded him of me.”L lifted the board up and grabbed the thin sheet of instructions studying it:

HOW TO WIN/ PLAY  
To win you must be the first player to find out which suspect, weapon and room cards are in the Murder Envelope, move into rooms and guess who murdered with what. Start out with an even amount of the blue cards giving you hints to solve the murder, mark them down on your sheet not letting others see, ask about the murder by guessing which room, who and what, if the player can prove you wrong they must show you a card. A player should put one of each card: weapon, suspect, and room into an envelope, but the players cannot know what’s in the envelope until a player is ready to say they’ve solved the murder~

L shrugged putting the sheet back down picking up a score sheet, sitting on the opposite end of the coffee table from light. He pulled his knees up to his chest watch Light set up the board. When the board was unfolded, the raven was surprised by the colorful, detailed display of a mansion. Light put his palm out in front of L shaking handful of pawns in front of him 

“choose a piece.”

L reached out a hand and grabbed the blue one.

“I’ll be blue”

Light smirked “they have names you know.”

L cocked his head picking up the instructions turning it around seeing that blue was named peacock and a girl.  
“Peacock”

Light picked up the red piece “scarlet.”

Light rolled two six-sided die and rolled an 8, he handed the dice to L who rolled a 10.

“you go first” said Light.

L moved his character into the bathroom with the candlestick. “peacock, in the bathroom with the candlestick.”

Light picked up one of his cards showing him that he was wrong, Peacock was not the murderer. L chewed his thumb watching light carefully as the other rolled the dice. Light moved the purple player into the bedroom with the candlestick. L’s eyes narrowed and he showed light his card of the purple pawn, Plum. After another round L spoke up,

“I solved the murder.”

“Wha- wait, wait what? How?” Light was shocked, that was fast.

“It’s easy it was scarlet, in the living room with the pistol.” L stated confidently.

Light picked up the small yellow envelope displaying the cards for both of them. L was right…“It was only so easy because there’s two of us.” Light said in denial.

 

“that is true” L said chewing his thumb lazily resting his head on his knees with an amused smile on his face, he got to Light ha. “that was fun” L said calmly while standing, he walked back over to sit in his chair accidentally dragging light with him.

“oof!”

L looked behind him, “oops.”

 

“you…”

Light stood up ready to punch L but he was out of his chair in seconds dodging the other’s fist. L smirked lifting his leg and kicking light directly in the jaw with his foot. Light was knocked back from the force. The detective stood up cradling his jaw while glaring at L. The other itched his calf with his foot staring at Light blankly.

“wanna play another round?” L asked.

Lights competitiveness was beginning to kick in. “sure” he responded in a monotone voice.

The two played for hours before both got bored completely forgetting about the kira case, still making no progress toward solving it. L was back at chewing his thumb while staring at light, who decided to lay flat on the ground and fold his arms behind his head. 

“this would be fun with more players” L reasoned eyes shifting toward the ceiling.

“yeah” light replied.

L stared at the pristine white ceiling for a while before his eyes darted back to lights relaxed form on the floor, “wanna ask Matsuda?”

“we need more than just Matsuda” Light said flatly.

L fished his phone out of his pocket in his baggy jeans. He dialed a number and listened to it ring once, twice- “watari? Call all of the detectives to the main room, oh! and bring cake…” L pressed the red button on the phone ending the call, he looked over at light who just rolled his eyes as he stood up gathering the game together. 

“you had to ask for cake?”

“well yes it increases my thinking-

The two were interrupted by a beeping ringtone light sat up while L pressed ‘answer’, and lifted the phone to his ear he listened for a moment before he glanced at light. The other got suspicious and raised an eyebrow asking,

“what?”

L covered the phones speaker pulling it away from his ear “do you want to invite Misa?”

Light paused for a moment before leaning back replying with a shrug, “sure.”

L lifted the phone back up to his ear, “he said sure.”

L hung up again setting the phone back down on the table, bringing his thumb back to his mouth he asked light a question while chewing his nail, “so, what’s your plan?”

Light wasn’t surprised L had already caught on, but he couldn’t spoil the surprise just yet so he put on a smile. “what plan?” he replied innocently.

L ignored his response deciding he was tired of sitting around, this was going nowhere. He stood up abruptly walking back over to his desk making the chain between them strain, but light joined L at his spot next him. Taking his regular position crouching with his knees pulled up to his chest L began searching for evidence on kira. Light listened to the clicking of keys resounding throughout the room for a while before joining L on his research. Light paused, his hands hovering over the keyboard, wait...when were they supposed to meet up and play? He turned to L who was chewing his thumb with a near invisible smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah I hoped you liked it! there will be more chapters to come i'm just really lazy. I honestly don't know why I wrote a fic about a board game, I just realized I haven't written about these guys yet and this was born! -Kami


End file.
